


Goodbye

by justanotherfreak



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dead Letters Variations Challenge, Depressing, Gen, Sad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfreak/pseuds/justanotherfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson cant keep living in this world so takes a drastic measure, leaves a letter to his said best friend sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Nothing, thats all i can see, a world full of people, memories of thousands of faces, time spent with so many people, all for what, at the end of the day, as sun hides , and the shadows rule the world everything is quiet theres music on the backround but i can heart it anyomre, there are people somewhere in the house but i cant remember them, alone and lonliness thats all my mind can process, pain an insufferable pain, i roll back and let out a painful growl, tears streaming down my face, remembering my misery, moments ago i felt angriness, happiness, but now i feel nothing, theres people who talked to me not so long ago, but now that means nothing, no one that can take me out of my misery, cause no one knows about it and the only one who knows it doens care,its too busy or its not here, its ok, im not mad, never thought that my life could worth much actually, try to thing about a brilliant future i once had but know its nothing, i dont care anymore, the only objective in my life doesnt have a meaning anymore, i can imagine a better place, where i can escape, and i want to get there, but im scared, people use to say that wanting that its bad, but what can be worst that an empty world full of people, tried hiding behind of a mask but when im alone just me and my concience it breaks and all the world gets over me, time fades,everything is forget and its me spending time with fear, it enjoys seeing me suffer, seems happy, and i look miserable, im nothing and nothing i will be again, dear friend i have to stop, the walls are getting closer and try to get me into an eternal spiral to the unknow,my end is near but i really wanted to say goodbye, enjoy life cause for some people looks better, enjoy the future and the days, do it for me, cause i couldnt, and even if i get out of this, i will never be able to, world is not a home, i dont have one, it is not for me, but maybe someday i will find it and i will be happy, till the next time if it exists.

John H. Watson


End file.
